Just Take a Chance
by Ravenz Blade
Summary: Sasagawa Ryohei sighed for the umpteenth time. Like usual, he wasn't paying attention to the sensei, his notebook lying on his desk unopened. He couldn't help that the class was so unextreme it left him jaded. Sasagawa Ryohei X OC One Shot.


Sasagawa Ryohei sighed for the umpteenth time. Like usual, he wasn't paying attention to the _sensei_, his notebook lying on his desk unopened. He couldn't help that the class was so _unextreme_ it left him jaded.

Gradually, his silver eyes trailed to _her_.

Her dark hair was bound in a high ponytail today as she diligently took notes from the class lesson. She always did that when she was serious. Her chin rested on the palm of her free hand, dark brown eyes focused on the notebook in front of her. Occasionally, she would glance outside briefly before resuming her note-taking.

Fujiwara Kasumi.

Ryohei sighed quietly again. The _extreme_ boredom was starting to alter his mind. A grin crossed his face when an idea popped into his head. Sparing another glance at Fujiwara, he began to plan his attack. He would do it. He would do it today before he lost his nerve. The more he thought about, the more…

"_EXTREME_!"

-ly excited he got. With fists held high and a determined expression, Ryohei had abruptly stood from his seat, knocking his chair over and thoroughly scaring mostly everyone in the classroom.

The _sensei _recovered first. Tipping the side of his glasses, he coughed.

"I'm glad you find proofs so extreme Sasagawa-kun. May I ask which theorem is the most extreme?"

Ryohei laughed sheepishly, his cheeks heating up to a pink tint before the rest of the class broke out in laughter.

Kasumi's Point of View

"That will be it for today's lesson. Please review the extra problems if you are having any difficulty."

As soon as those words left the _sensei_'s mouth, conversations erupted through the classroom, quite effectively shattering the silence before. I glanced at the board quickly, finishing up the rest of the notes and dictation.

"_Ne ne_ Fuji-_chan_, did you write down the list of theorems?"

Nakamura Sayuri. The brunette sat beside me during our classes and was quite an airhead to matters unless they concerned boys. She held her hands in a prayer like manner, staring at me with hopeful eyes. "Fuji-_chan_, _onegai_?"

"If you weren't too busy doodling your newest boy toy's name in your notebook when _senssei _was going over it, you wouldn't need to bother Mi-chan then, Nakamura."

That innocence quickly disappeared from Sayuri's face, quickly morphing into a solid glare as Aizawa Noizumi took a seat on my desk, like she usually does.

"I wasn't asking you Aizawa," she hissed quickly before turning that innocence back to me, "Mou, Fuji-chan. Pretty please?"

I shrugged, taking out another notebook and a folder. "They're in the textbook."

"_Mou_ Fuji-_chan_," Sayuri pouted before sending one last glare to Noizumi, turning to the guy who sat beside her. It was already a given that he would succumb to her request by the starry look in his eyes.

"Naka-_chan_ is quite the maneater huh?"

I nodded absently, setting the assignment on Noizumi's lap. She shot me a strange look when I blew the hair away from my eyes. "Where else do you expect me to put my homework if you decide to sit on my desk?"

"You have a good point Mi-_chan_. You're gunna let me copy later right?"

I didn't even want to look up. I could already tell the Chesire like grin on her face.

"We'll see."

"That's cold Mi-_chan_."

I stretched my arms over my head, silently happy that the school day was finally over with. Noizumi was rambling about one of her senpai-tachi beside me. I was looking forward to a new café that Noizumi going to bring me to.

"**FUJIWARA-SAN!**"

I jumped. That scared the living daylights out of me! Not bothering to turn around, I planned to keep walking but stopped when a small poke jabbed my side.

"What?"

Noizumi raised an eyebrow before angling her head towards something behind me. I pivoted slowly on my heels. Standing no more than 5 feet from Noizumi and I was a guy with strange silver spikes for hair and a determined look on his face.

"**FUJIWARA-SANPLEASEGOONADATEWITHME?**"

Narrator's Point of View

In a very Ryohei manner, he had just blurted out his confession to his long time crush without any regards to the people around him. Normally, one would ask discreetly to speak to the person one liked after school or somewhere private. Obviously, it wasn't _extreme_ enough for the boxer. All conversations suddenly hushed as all eyes turned.

"I think he's talking to you Mi-chan," Noizumi murmured, elbowing her slightly, "He sure knows how to draw attention."

A heavy sigh escaped Kasumi's lips as she rubbed her temple.

"No kidding."

Ryohei waited silently for Kasumi's answer with that silly grin on his face. Safe to say, it was rather painful not to hear her answer right away. Maybe in hindsight, it wasn't such a good idea just to blurt it out. With the usual blank expression on her face, it was a bit difficult to tell if she was going to say no or yes.

"Fine. I'll meet you here tomorrow then? Around 1?"

Ryohei's eyes widened. She actually said yes. Fujiwara Kasumi actually said yes.

"**Hai!**"

Kasumi's Point of View

Why did I even say yes?

Noizumi came over an hour ago, promptly dragging me out of bed so she can raid my closet to pick out my outfit for my…"date." Unlike my friend, I just wanted to get this over with.

"Do you even know who he is?"

I shrugged. Leaving Noizumi to her own devices, I laid back in bed and waited for a verdict on the outfit.

"He looks familiar. Obviously, he's from Namimori…I think from the…boxing club?" I murmured, racking my memory for a name, "Sasa..gawa-san?"

Noizumi shook her head, laying out her choice of clothes on the bed next to me.

"He's in our class Kasumi. He was the one who shouted randomly in class yesterday…"

I blinked at her.

"Really?"

I promptly receive a light smack to my arm and push to change into the clothes.

I readjusted my clothes on my walk to the school. Couldn't Noizumi haven chosen something more…conservative? I fixed the navy burnout tank with a screen printed butterfly pattern etched on it. The black solid pleated mini skirt with a lace belt kept sliding up a bit further than I'd like so that I had to keep tugging down. Noizumi and I couldn't figure out the shoes so I ended up with my comfortable black flats.

Swinging my black Coach wristlet around, I turned the corner and the entrance to Namimori High came into view. Already there was my date, looking unexpectedly nervous despite the confidence and determination from yesterday.

"Konnichiwa Fujiwara-san!"

I waved a small hi. "So what are we doing?"

Sasagawa-san grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his spiked hair.

"I heard that you liked aquariums so I thought we could go to the Tokyo Sea Life Park," the silver haired boy suggested. That caught me by surprise. I wonder if Noizumi was the one who told him?

"Sounds good."

It's been five minutes and Sasagawa-san was still trying to figure out which tickets to buy for our little trip to the Aquarium. Feeling bad for the kid, I reached over and tapped a couple of the buttons, cuing the fare prompt to pop up on the screen.

"Thanks Fujiwara-san!" he chuckled before paying for our fare and grabbing the tickets from the machine. I shook my head a little. With the help of some signs, Sasagawa-san motioned me over to our platform just as the train pulled up. With his hand securely around mine, the adamant boxer managed to get both of us onto the train. Since it was close to the end of the lunch hour for many white-collared employees, it was safe to say that the trains were somewhat crowded.

I shifted uncomfortably as the train became more packed, forcing me to stand closer to my date. I could practically feel the heat emitting from his body. As the train began to move, a cold clammy hand brushed against the back of my thigh. I jumped slightly.

Narrator's Point of View

Ryohei was struggling to keep his face from turning into a bright tomato. Never did he think that the girl that has plagued his mind day in and day out was standing this close to him. A sudden touch to his stomach brought him out of his embarrassed dazed.

Kasumi's head was bowed slightly and one of her hands clenched the fabric of his shirt. She looked so uncomfortable. Was being this close to him really that hard for her?

It was then he noticed a wandering hand on the back of her leg. Without much thought, his hand snapped to the wrist of the wandering hand. A subtle gasp was heard over the roar of the travelling train. He eyed the man that was connected to the hand and in a rather non-Ryohei manner, almost broke the man's wrist before letting go. Almost immediately, the molester made himself scarce and scurried away into the mass of people still on the train.

Wrapping an arm around Kasumi's waist, he brought her closer to him in case of any more roving hands.

"Are you okay Fujiwara-san?"

She nodded a few times but to his surprise, she didn't push him away. Secretly, he hoped that hadn't ruined the day for both of them.

Kasumi's Point of View

I straightened out my skirt as Sasagawa-san and I reached the Sea Park grounds. It still felt disgusting to have some guy's hand on me. But I had to give Sawagawa-san some credit. I didn't even think he saw but I guess he did given his reaction.

"Eto…what do you wanna do first Fujiwara-san?"

She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Why don't you choose Sasagawa-san?" I suggested. Almost immediately, his eyes lit up in a very child-like manner.

"Really?"

I nodded silently. While he scanned the map deciding which marine animal would be the most extreme to see first, I realized I hadn't even thanked him for rescuing me. I didn't even want to imagine what would've happened if it hadn't been for Sasagawa-san.

"Fujiwara-san! Can we go see the sharks? They're so _extreme_!"

I couldn't help but smile at his child-like exuberance. It was a breath of unexpected fresh air.

"On one condition." Sasagawa-san tilted his head. "I don't like formalities. Please call me Kasumi or Mi-chan."

And I thought his grin could not get any wider. I was proven quite wrong.

"Hai Kasumi-chan!"

"Did you see that Kasumi-chan? The killer whale! It was so _extremely_ cool! And when it did that trick! _So extreme_! And then it jumped through the hoop!"

I chuckled a little. Safe to say, the trip to the aquarium was a good idea.

"Ano…Kasumi-chan…I got you something." Awkwardly, my date held out a dark dolphin plushie for me. "I heard you liked dophins…so I…uh..."

Saving him from anymore embarrassment, I gratefully accepted his gift.

"Arigato Sasagawa-san. You didn't have to," I murmured, taking the plushie from his nervous hands. He laughed sheepishly again, his face tinge a bit pink.

"Haha, eh it was no big deal."

Silence fell between us as we took a break on one of the benches inside the aquarium grounds. The date was going a lot better than I thought, the incident on the train aside. Honestly, I thought I would have to pull one of the escape routes that most girls used to get out of their dates earlier like pretending to get a phone call about an emergency or something ridiculous like that. I also thought that Sasagawa-san's forward personality would end up irking me to no end yet I'm surprised that hasn't happened yet. The operative term being yet.

"Sasagawa-san."

"H-Hai?"

I turned to the slightly nervous boy. "I haven't said thank you yet…have I?"

Once more, he blinked at me in a confused manner.

"Well anyway, thank you…for what you did for me…on the train."

Realization flooded his countenance as a wide smile appeared on his face once more. "No problem Kasumi-chan. He shouldn't be doing that anyways. It was _extremely_ uncool."

Yeah, you don't say.

Leaning against the wooden back of the bench, I carefully crossed my legs and leaned slightly against my date. It was quite obviously that at the mere touch, he became stiff as a board. It was funny, really. Stretching my arms over my head, I sighed happily as cramped muscles loosened. Rising to my feet, I extended a hand to Sasagawa-san.

"Shall we continue?"

By the time we finished looking at all the marine exhibits, there was only 10 minutes left before the Sea Park closed. As we were leaving the park grounds, I only noticed then that we were still holding hands from when I offered mine earlier.

I glanced down at our intertwined hands.

Not that I thought about it, but his hands were callous and rough from all his training I presume. They were also quite bigger than mine, which was somewhat strangely comforting.

I groaned quietly. Noizumi was never going to let me live this down. I didn't even realize when it started, my slow attraction to a man who I thought I never would imagine I would even like…if that even made any sense. There was something idiotic yet charming about him. Maybe it was the purity he just seems to exude. I don't know. Safe to say, this day was going a lot better than I expected.

The train ride back was uneventful. This time, Sasagawa-san didn't struggle with figuring out which tickets to purchase. Unfortunately, the trains were mildly crowded from those heading out for dinner or those getting ready for their weekend to start. Once more, Sasagawa-san and I ended up by one of the train doors. Silently, one of his arms curled around my back and I welcomed the security. Personally, I had no qualms and rested my head against his chest. Glancing up, the heat in his cheeks was obviously visible and so tempting to tease. As much I wanted to, I decided to be nice and restrained myself.

Once again, we ended in front of the school grounds. No doubt Hibari was lurking nearby with his strange fixation with this school. I leaned against the brick wall that encircled the courtyard on the other side while Sasagawa-san stuffed his hands into his pockets, looking a bit nervous.

"Sasagawa-san."

"Hai?"

I smiled a bit shyly when he finally looked me in the eye. Having him focus all his attention on me was a bit unnerving.

"Thank you for today. I had fun."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"_Extreme_!"

A huge charming grin reappeared on his face. I think before he knew it, he already circled his arms around me and I was lifted off the ground. Excited laughter erupted from him and I had to admit, it was infectious. Once my feet reunited with the ground, I subtly fixed my rather short skirt.

"Sorry about that," Sasagawa-san apologized, that grin still on his face. I waived his apology away before smiling. Tugging on the sleeve of the hoodie he had been wearing, he leaned in curiously. Hiding the devilish smirk on my face, I quickly leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Almost instantly, that adorable red flush coated his cheeks once more.

With a small smile, I backed up a little. Sasagawa-san stared at me in surprise.

"Well Ryohei-kun, I guess I will see you in class then."

I waved once before walking away with my stuffed animal. Thank god I turned around when I did. My face quickly heated up at the thought of how fond I became of him. God, Noizumi would never let me hear the end of this.

Safe to say, I was looking forward to school on Monday.


End file.
